


A Freezing Autumn Day

by Stolen_Writer



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Autumn, M/M, Memories, MidoTaka Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stolen_Writer/pseuds/Stolen_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao recalls his actions while waiting for 'Shin-chan' to go to school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Freezing Autumn Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually made for MidoTaka Day, October 6, but I still hope you can all enjoy this little story whenever you get to read it! Thank you very much and please enjoy! Feel free to comment as well, if you like!

It was just another freezing day. It had been this cold for a long while. It was only natural, Autumn had already started, bringing with itself rain and breeze, which, for some reason, felt eternal and somewhat sad.

Takao, who had woken up real early for some reason reached his friend’s house. There, he waited outside, gazing at the leaves of trees that were already turning to a dark orange. As he saw this morning’s monotony, his mind started going on and on, many thoughts covered his eyelids.

Since when had it been normal to look for ‘Shin-chan’ in the mornings? Since when had he changed from a rival to a valuable person? Valuable? How much? Is this friendship just admiration? Am I just thinking about him as a friend because his level of talent is much more than what I can do?

It had been a while since the rain had started pouring. It was sudden and gentle. Takao couldn’t feel it at all, he was wrapped up in unsettling thoughts. The happiness he felt for reaching Midorima’s home so early began to fade away in an instant as his thoughts kept growing along with his doubts. In a way, it was starting to even hurt him, so he decided to go back home as he wasn’t feeling well. As Takao stood up, tumbling a bit, he bumped into what seemed to be wrapped up fingers.

“As I thought, you weren’t listening.” A man spoke as he then placed his right hand against the black-haired boy’s forehead. “How can you get sick so fast? I bet the weather’s been affecting you. Come.” As he said this, his green eyes glimmered a worried glow. He extended his left hand towards Takao, who seemed in a slight daze, his cheeks already turning a light pink due to his sudden fever. Without thinking it twice, he accepted Midorima’s hand, losing all of his energy in an instant. “Idiot Takao… staying outside when it’s raining like this.” The man said as he carried the other towards his room, they wouldn’t go to school today.

Once Takao woke up, he noticed he was in Midorima’s room which was full of lucky items and books. This made Takao chuckle, even though this man was serious, on the inside, he seemed to be just a kid.

—–  
What a nice room this is. It has such a soft and wonderful smell. Its space is perfect and it somehow makes me feel at ease. Looking at the ceiling, some rays of sun could be seen, but they were afternoon ones. How long have I been sleeping? I looked towards the little side table: 2:00 p.m. Six or seven hours had gone by… so I _did_ pass out. Those thoughts were still there. Thanks to them, the fever hadn’t really faded. I turned towards the other side and, there it was, such a beautiful scene. Shintaro, he was sleeping, his glasses had fallen down slightly and they were now bumping against the bed as both his hands touched the pillow I had my head on, his fingers unwrapped.  
—–

“Oh, no.” Takao said trying to stand up fast. As he did, he started looking around for the bandages, his view still fuzzy and his body dizzy, but he had to. “Shin-chan’s bandages must be around. His nails could get all damaged.” he said this out loud, breathing heavily, as if it was something very serious. In reality, it really was for Midorima and even for Takao, who always seemed to joke around with his beliefs. All the noise he was making woke up the green-haired boy, who gazed at him with curiosity.

“Takao.” he said, expecting for him to answer or look.

“Yes, Shin-chan?” he asked, as upbeat as he could manage.

“Come here.” Midorima gestured for Takao to go back to bed. He did so. The man then, a bit forcefully, placed Takao’s head against the pillow, forcing him and his body back to relaxing. Shintaro’s eyes were now looking deep into his, which only replied back with tiredness and weariness. As Midorima saw this he chuckled and pressed his lucky item of the day, a little teddy bear, against Takao’s lips only for him to then kiss the back of the bear’s head, forming the rapid spark of a connection between the two, who had now indirectly kissed each other.

“W-what did you just do, Sh-Shin-chan?” Takao asked, his glassy eyes wide.

“Giving you a lesson. If you had just brought with you today’s lucky item, you wouldn’t have caught a cold.” Midorima replied, leaving the teddy bear close to Takao. He then looked away adjusting his glasses. “Happy October 6th. You’re lucky. This time I have to take care of you like a Prince, _my_ Prince.”


End file.
